Te vas, pero conmigo
by Narusuke.Uzuchiha
Summary: Es la historia de Sasuke y Naruto vista al revés, Sasuke es quien quiere consigo al Chico del Kyuubi... Naruto y Sasuke se llevarán muchas Sorpresas y descubrirán el Amor Juntos... SASUxNARU :P siii y lemon...aunque mas endulzado... :3
1. Chapter 1

**_Ahí va Naruto, que lo he tomado prestado de Masashi Kishimoto, pero lo adapté para entretener a los Fans y para mi obvio :-)._**

* * *

El chico mas problemático de su aldea, la aldea de La hoja oculta, o Konoha, como quieran llamarle…, en fin, va caminando y pensando al mismo tiempo que cantaba una cancion de antaño que le alegraba un tanto el corazón. Había amanecido algo triste por culpa de la misma persona, Sasuke.

me Siento condenado a estar sin quien amo, realmente. Es triste tener que lidiar con cada día pero tengo el suficiente entusiasmo y la esperanza no la pierdo, por que pienso en grande y se que los sueños se hacen realidad.

Caminaba sobre un muro, cosa que hacía desde niño, echando un ojo a la gente que tomaba el desayuno en familia, añorando a aquellos días que pudo hacerlo no solo con su Sasuke, si no con Sakura y Kakashi, su familia. Por supuesto nadie sabe de su preferencia sexual más que Tsunade-sama, la quinta Hokage, o Godaime Hokage, como prefieran ustedes, de hecho ni su adorado ero-sennin lo sabe.

A Naruto le costó darse cuenta que le gustaba Sasuke, por que de un principio lo odiaba y le tenía envidia por ser tan cool, pero luego se fue enamorando tal como Sakura e Ino lo hicieron de Niñas. No fue ni a los 13 o a los 14, sino después de cumplir15 años.

Fue en un sueño, alejado de lo erótico o lo escandaloso, fue algo inocente y también un poco paralizante. Era él, lo sentía vivo entre sus brazos sentía su calor y su olor cítrico, a hombre Uchiha, como el de masculino aroma de Itachi. Estaba tan lleno de Amor en ese sueño, pero era nuboso, no lo veía pero era él. Ahí despertó, transpirando como si hubiese corrido una maratón por varias yardas.

-Me gusta Sasuke…-dijo Naruto respirando hondo.(hace un tiempo atrás)

Lo asimilaba lentamente, era una noticia ácida, muy poco grata pues era un sentimiento no bien venido, por que no es compatible con ser Ninja. Así anduvo totalmente callado por la aldea, como ánima, hasta que apareció Tsunade y le preguntó que pasaba.

-que te pasa Naruto…estás mas pálido que Orochimaru.-le consultó la Quinta.

-ay…-dijo suspirando como si le hubiese mencionado al demonio.

-ejem, perdóname por favor, solo quiero hablar para ver si puedo ayudarte.

-Ay, vieja…yo estoy mal de la cabeza…- le respondió Naruto, mientras contemplaba el vacío.

-¡siempre lo haz estado, de que te preocupas!-le dijo bromeando.

-si, claro, pero es diferente, soñé algo que me abrió los ojos y es terrible…no puedo cargar con eso, Abuela.

-No soy tu abuela, respétame, ¿con que soñaste?

-con Sasuke.-le respondió.

-el era tu mejor amigo, o sea no es nada tan terrible que estés soñando con un amigo. Yo tuve muchos sueños donde aparecía Orochimaru, y Jiraya.-dijo recordando con una cara de no tener ganas de hacerlo...fue hace mucho mucho tiempo.

-Es que creo que no es lo mismo. Tsunade, creo que estoy enamorado de Sasuke, es ridiculo, lo se.

-Mmm, no es tan ridículo,puede ser,pero debes sentirte capáz de asumir tu condición .

-no está bien, yo soy **hombre,** y él igual, además a mi no me interesan los otros chicos, es él.

-estás enamorado de un chico y eso es casi normal Naruto, debes seguir a tu corazón.

Naruto tuvo un flash back. Es normal eso en Naruto (siempre, en el manga y en la serie igual, por que no en un Fanfic…)

-¡¡hey, por que me tiras piedras!!-gritó Naruto a alguien desde la muralla de una casa.

-despierta Baka!!-le gritó Sakura.

-Sakura-Chan!! ¿¿Como te ha ido??

-a mi, bien, estoy estudiando mucho para ganarte en las batallas, ya no voy a quedar atrás nunca, me oíste.

-jaja, está bien, lo que digas.

-Que haces ahora??-preguntó sakura.

-Nada en realidad, solo paseo por aquí.

- ya andas vagando…ay, Dios mío, por que…-refunfuñó sakura.

-No, no, solo pasaba el rato es solo eso, de veras.

En la Oficina de Tsunade…

-Tsunade-Sama, le traigo una carta, es de una persona desconocida…-dijo Shizune con cierto tono de preocupación.

-¿¿pasó el control de Perros??-consultó Tsunade preocupada también.

-si señora.

-señorita, grosera.-le regañó.

-lo siento.

-ay, es que ando tan alterada, con esas amenazas de muerte que llegan aquí a cada rato.

-Lo se, es comprensible.-le contestó Shizune.

-A ver…esta letra tan fina…es, ay, este pervertido de Orochimaru le enseñó a escribir a sasuke tambien…que detalle en el Kanji. Ojala que Jiraya hubiese podido hacer de Naruto un gran escritor, pero con estas faltas Ortograficas.

-¿¿Sasuke-Kun le escribió una carta??-gritó Shizune.

-no grites…por el amor de Dios.-rogó Tsunade al borde del Suicidio.

-¡¡¡que puso, que puso!!!-trataba de alentar a la Rubia para que leyera.

-OK, veamos:

"Señora Tsunade: (y dale con lo de Señora,¡¡¡¡SEÑORITA, MIERDA!!!!)

Mi labor de Vengar a mi clan está en su momento culmine, creo tener todas las piezas en su lugar, además le comento un detalle importante, he eliminado a Orochimaru por que quiso utilizar mi cuerpo y yo lo repelí. De todos modos quiero enviar a la aldea su cuerpo para investigarlo y esclarecer todas sus técnicas, espero me acojan bien y sin rencores. Mi labor es vengar a mi Familia y luego es todo lo demás. Espero lo tenga presente,

Con el respeto correspondiente a su cargo se despide

Uchiha Sasuke."

-¿¿está segura que es sasuke-Kun??

-absolutamente, esta letra la reconozco, y no es de Orochimaru o de otro, el chacra es el de Sasuke, lo veo claro.

-¿que hacemos?

-Trae a Sai. Y a Yamato-Taisho

A la ½ hora…

-¿Nos mandó llamar?

-si. Es medio complicado lo que les voy a decir.

-que sucede quinta.

-a ver, resulta que viene a la aldea, en los próximos 3 días el mismísimo Sasuke Kun.

-increíble.-dijeron los 2 Ninjas.

-no pueden comentarle a Naruto, esa es la ley.

-bien.

-Ah y busquen un lugar donde se pueda quedar. Quiero devolverle la casona Uchiha, pero no se si él quiera volver ahí.

-haremos los preparativos lo mejor y Naruto ni se enterará.

Mientras Tanto, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata paseaban por la arboleda.

-mira Naruto-Kun… un trébol de 4 Hojas-dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-OH, eres afortunada, eso no se ve todos los días.-dijo Naruto.

-Para, para ti, toma.- dijo Hinata pasándole la planta.

-gracias, la necesito para tener suerte.-dijo sonriendo y colocándola en una agenda de bolsillo.

-de nada.-le respondió avergonzada.

-de que te avergüenzas tanto…-le preguntó Sakura a Hinata.

-ay…-y se desmayó.

-esta Hinata siempre se desmaya, que bicho le picó ahora.- dijo Naruto pensando en Shino, quien estaba en el río pescando con Kiba.

En el Rio…

-Kiba, no puedes nadar aquí, por los remolinos que se forman…debes de tener cuidado, o te puedes ahogar, y yo no se nadar.

-pero shino, si yo no voy a nadar.-le respondió Kiba, quien acarició a Akamaru

-si, solo te doy la advertencia. Aquí hay muchos insectos para mi colección, una libélula… y una cigarra. Son suaves y cariñosas, mira.-dijo shino besando a la Libélula.

-¡Ah! que asco Shino, deja eso ya, por favor.

* * *

**_UUYYY!!! k pasa entre Shino y kiba... eso se verá bien adelante, ese Shino algo esconde, y no son insectos solamente..._**

**_Además podrán apreciar a Sasuke y a Naruto...como se quieren esos 2 idiotas...ciertamente lindo el amor. : 3_**

**_traten de darme comentarios y cosas así. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recuerden que Naruto es un personaje de Masashi Kishimoto y no es mío, yo apenas tengo alguna idea la reproduzco en el Fanfiction!…eso, ah y es creado por un fan para Fans!!**_

* * *

**_ Capitulo 2: La entrada Sola...._**

Naruto está nervioso para variar.

Sus manos tiemblan y la frente le suda mucho. Los ojos han tomado el color del oscuro e índigo mar, fríos y tempestuosos ojos adolescentes.

¿Qué espera?, ¿Será sasuke?...

Ni sabe que viene a la aldea, menos con que fin vendrá, pero algo intuye y eso le causa emoción…

_**3 de Octubre-9:00**_

El despertador sonó mas ruidoso que de costumbre. Era el día.

Naruto no durmió nada, absolutamente nada. Por que estaba tan preocupado...

Sakura llegó por Naruto a eso de las 10 de la mañana, al igual que cada día del año.

-Naruto, vamos a pasear por el bosque, ¿te parece?-dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

-Vamos, necesito respirar aire limpio.-le respondió un hiperactivo Naruto

Así fueron caminando, charlando de alguna cosa poco interesante. Pasaban los minutos.

Sakura no tenía ganas de que Naruto y Sasuke-Kun se toparan, era la orden de Tsunade.

-Está haciendo frío ¿eh?-le dijo Naruto a Sakura

-¿a?, si eso, si está mas helado…-le respondió desentonada.

-¿te pasa algo?, Sakura-chan...???

-No…dijo mirando el suelo húmedo del bosque.

-algo me ocultas, de verdad.-le dijo Naruto, triste.

-No, tu no te preocupes, todo está bien amigo.-le respondió seria.

-Bueno, entonces.... vamos al lago, quiero sentarme en ese muelle.-dijo Naruto, de pronto alegre.

Naruto se alegró de pronto por que recordó a Sasuke, cuando se sentaba ahí y platicaban, como si el tiempo les diera todo de si, como si no existiera. En el muelle yacía solo un armazon de madera, roñoso, pero lleno de ayer. Y ahí estaba Sasuke, de 13 años, sentado, mirando a Naruto como en esa época…pero era tan solo un espejismo...una visión.

-me aparece en todo lo que hago…-dijo sintiendo angustia.

-¿me dijiste algo?, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Sakura.

-si…solo es un mosquito...

**_En la gran puerta_**

Sasuke caminaba por la gran Avenida que conducía a la Aldea, la misma que le vio partir ahora parecía recibirle con los brazos abiertos. Todo estaba igual. El muro se hizo lo suficientemente notorio como para que se detuviera por unos segundos.

-¿pasa algo Sasuke-kun? –preguntó un chico que le acompañaba.

-no, nada.-dijo fríamente. Pese a su enorme fuerza y destreza, su corazón era aún muy débil y no sabía que vería.

-Ahí viene.-dijo Yamato Taisho

-donde…cual es- dijo Sai observando al horizonte.

-el del Kimono Blanco, ese.

Cuando Llegó a la entrada Yamato le dio un saludo cordial.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-san.-dijo Yamato muy cortésmente.

-Bienvenido.-le siguió Sai.

-Hola.-dijo el chico que acompañaba a Sasuke.

-Vengo a hablar con Tsunade-sama.-dijo sin mostrar ningún interés en saludar.

-te llevaré con la Hokage-sama., síganme.-dijo Yamato.

Los 4 individuos caminaron por la calle empedrada hasta el edificio hokage, el cuartel Central. Ahí todos observaban a Sasuke caminar con glamour. Era sin dudas muy apuesto, pero más allá de eso era frío como el hielo. Sus ojos rasgados eran tan inflexibles como una plancha de mármol y miraba fijo hacia delante sin fijarse siquiera de su alrededor. Y apareció Shizune.

-Sasuke-kun.-dijo inclinándose.

-eres la asistente de Tsunade-sama, ¿No es así?-dijo Sasuke.

-si, acompáñame, yo te llevaré al despacho de tsunade-sama.-dijo Shizune cortésmente.

El paso lento pero firme era semejante al de una procesión religiosa. O al cadalso.

La puerta decía Hokage en letras rojas y un dibujo de la llama del país del fuego yacía sobre el picaporte.

-Sasuke… -le dijo Tsunade secamente.

-Tsunade, he venido a traerte el cuerpo de Orochimaru, vine con mi lacayo Rakkun.

-déjame ver…es él. Orochimaru, por que eras tan perverso…maldito rastrero…

-rakkun, lleva el cuerpo de Orochimaru a este lugar.-dijo Sasuke pasándole un papel.

-gracias, sasuke-kun-dijo Rakkun.

-eres libre. Puedes ir donde te plazca.-le dijo sasuke severamente.

-pero…no…-decía el chico.

-ya oíste, eres libre, haz lo que quieras.-dijo sasuke, con una mueca un tanto torcida.

Estará sonriendo…-pensó Tsunade.

-¿¿y el Baka??-preguntó a quemarropa.

-gomen… no está aquí, no sabe de tu llegada.-explicó Tsunade.

-bien, yo no lo quiero ver aún.-dijo seriamente.

-deberías descansar, haz viajado mucho hasta aquí.-dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade le pasó las llaves de una casa que él ya conocía bien.

-estas llaves son…-dijo sasuke sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-de tu casa.-le dijo tsunade.

* * *

_**Sasuke irá a su antigua casa a lidiar con la masacre y los recuerdos…uy! **_

_**Naruto no lo ha visto aún pero se muere de las ganas… tan solo oír su voz lo haría volar y otras cosas.**_

_**Voy a hacer el tercer capitulo si o si…me gusta esto y tendrán Lemon si o si en un par mas y mucho Shonen Ai . Escríbanme comments please!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto es del japonés Masashi Kishimoto (idolo) y yo he creado una bella historia en un paralelo mundo, sin hacer uso con fines sucios, solo el de entretener a los lectores y Fans de NaRUto y sus Amigos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : el golpe de gracia**.

Así que mi casa aún existe…-se dijo Sasuke observando la señorial fachada de su antiguo hogar. No tenía nada nuevo, solo cosas viejas, recuerdos y los mismos 3 arces de hojas rojas que le recibían con donaire.

Pasó la llave por el cerrojo y la giró ¾ de vuelta hasta que hizo Clic. Se soltaron los 12 pestillos y la puerta crujió un poco. La empujó hacia adentro y se dispuso a pasar.

El pasillo estaba preciosamente lustrado, las mamparas de papel estaban como nuevas y sentía el aroma de sabanas limpias.

-que es esto…-dijo al aire. Ciertamente estaba impresionado, aunque no quiso parecerlo.

En el fondo del pasillo había un altar con la fotografía de sus padres, un poco de incienso y un par de lirios en un florero alegraban el funebresco espacio. Se impactó un poco por que la foto era muy fuerte…su padre lo miraba fijo, como regañándole.

-ya los vengaré, a todos…solo debes tener paciencia.-le dijo a un serio hombre plasmado para siempre en una fotografía. Su madre estaba sonriendo, era muy hermosa, se parecía un tanto a Sasuke.

Caminó por la casa y recorrió cada espacio. En su habitación había varias cosas nuevas, como un retrato de su antiguo equipo. Eran Sakura y Naruto. La fotografía tenía escrita una frase: "Que nada nunca nos separe". Recordó a Kakashi-Sensei. De pronto Sasuke se sintió de 13 años otra vez. Sobre su cama yacía una chaqueta Naranja, algo ajada, era de Naruto. Estaba destrozada, pero era suya. ¿Qué hacía aquí?, en fin, la tomo y la olfateó. Su olor estaba ahí dentro. Era suave como el otoño, dulce y embriagador como el licor, y adormecedor como un frasco de cloroformo. Ya viajaba a un sueño con Naruto, el niño que recordaba con rasgos pueriles, de cabello rubio desordenado y brillantes ojos del más fascinante azul. Recordaba esos ojos Diamantosos, mirándolo con ingenuidad, con risa, con malicia, con ganas de competir, eran sus ojos como una alberca. Deseaba sumergirse más, pero era un sueño…

-que hago, estoy soñando mucho. Yo no puedo…no quiero enamorarme más.

En el Bosque….

Naruto estaba mirando las nubes tendido sobre una loma cubierta de Hojas. Intentaba comprender a Shikamaru, como se quedaba ahí por horas, viendo al cielo, solo por ver.

Sakura estaba a su lado.

-oye… ¿que piensas Naruto?-

-nada en especial, solo veía las nubes. Pero prefiero las estrellas y la noche, me dan más paz aún.

-por eso duermes hasta tan tarde.-dijo Sakura riendo un poco.

-sakura-chan…jajaja, no sabía que tenías esas bromas eh?

-yo tambien puedo reírme, no soy tan aburrida después de todo.

-Sakura-chan, quiero irme de aquí, ¿vamos al pueblo?-le pidió amablemente.

-bueno…-le respondió no tan convencida.

Naruto corrió en dirección este. El viento helado golpeaba sus mejillas y las hizo quedar rojas. La piel se le estaba aclarando signo del fin del otoño y estaba algo más pálido. Siguió corriendo y tras él iba Sakura.

-sakura, quiero ir a casa.-dijo cansado.

-está bien, ve a casa, después nos juntamos, ¿te parece?-le dijo sonriendo Sakura.

La excusa parecía funcionar, ya que sin sakura podría investigar…

Tsunade-Sama…-dijo sakura entrando de golpe al despacho de la rubia.

-no me digas, se encontraron esos dos…-le escupió molesta.

-no Maestra, solo quiso ir a casa, era eso.

-bien, deja que se encuentren. Confío en el corazón del Chico.

-no quiero que Naruto se haga falsas esperanzas Tsunade-sama.

-lo se, pero confía en Naruto.

El rubio estaba riendo por que su plan de zafarse de Sakura había funcionado a la perfección.

-cuales son mis actividades del día de hoy, aparte de comer y dormir…a ver, ah, tengo que ir a la tienda de abarrotes, es cierto.-dijo el rubio mirando una lista toda rayada con tinta negra. Salió corriendo hasta la tienda de Abarrotes.

El moreno Uchiha abrió la alacena para comer algo y se encontró con una lata de jurel…

-que asco.-dijo haciendo una arcada.-mejor voy a comprar algo que no he comido nada.

Se fue caminando como si él nunca se hubiera ido de Konoha…pensaba en Orochimaru, como era posible que un pervertido como él supiera cocinar tan bien.

Acelerado como siempre iba el rubio por la vereda (acera) botando un cajón de duraznos.

-cuidado Naruto!!!-gritó la anciana de la Verdulería.

-¡¡¡gomen!!!Voy aprisa a comprar…-dijo como centellante.

Cerca de ahí estaba Sasuke, caminando como todo un Arrogante, llamando la atención.

Por un lado de la calle iba Naruto y por el otro Sasuke…Se acercaban más y mas, Naruto iba corriendo y de pronto chocó contra el moreno.

-AAAY!!!-gritó Naruto frotándose la cabeza y con los ojos juntos.

-¡¡¡baka, ten cuidado, maldita sea!!!- gritó Sasuke sin abrir los ojos y con las manos en la frente.

De pronto un silencio sepulcral envolvió el área. Todos se callaron.

A Naruto se le olvidó el dolor al tiempo que abría los ojos y vio a sasuke. Se le vino el mundo de cabeza, encima, todo giraba y los colores se le fueron al rostro.

Sasuke lo miró con desprecio. Aunque, en secreto, se hacía el interesante.

-Tenías que ser tu.-dijo Sasuke serio.

-Sasuke…-dijo sin aliento. Con la emocion de pronunciar el nombre sus pulmones se paralizaron unos segundos.

-Dobe.-le dijo fríamente Sasuke.

La palabra caló hondo en su corazón. Naruto no se quiso mostrar contento así que le hizo un desprecio también, le corrió el rostro en señal de molestia.

-¿que haces aquí?, ¿te aburriste de tu novia?-le dijo con voz velada y con una seña poco disimulada de Celos.

-No tengo novia, no me llama la atención ese tipo de cosas.-le dijo con la amabilidad que tanto le caracteriza.

Naruto le dio la mano. Sasuke igual. Ambos sintieron el deseo a flor de piel.

Al rubio le continuaba la vergüenza y su cara seguía aún colorada.

-bueno nos vemos-dijo Sasuke esperando que Naruto le Siguiera…

-¡¡¡Adiós!!!-le gritó Naruto con enojo pero sin dejar de ver a Su Amor.

-Adiós.- dijo Sasuke riendo suavemente, con un tono burlesco.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo; ahora Naruto se volverá a Sasuke o se irá para casa sin seguirlo... adivinen...jeje.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Naruto Uzumaki es Creación de Kishimoto-Sama y jamás utilizaría un personaje tan genial como Naruto-Kun u otros para Lucrar...es de un Fan Para Fans_**

* * *

Capitulo 4 :

Naruto caminó en sentido contrario al de Sasuke, pisando fuerte, molesto, pero tan feliz que iba a estallar. Sasuke, tan tranquilo como siempre se repetía que vendría a él. El rubio miraba de reojo a sus espaldas y veía a Sasuke alejarse de ahí.

-Maldito Sasuke, Baka!!-decía al aire con rabia. –eres un cretino de lo peor…yo…yo…ah!!-gritaba rabioso. Las hormonas estaban en fiesta dentro de Naruto.

El colmo fue cuando el mismísimo Kyuubi empezó a hacer fiesta moviendo sus nueve largas colas, burlándose del pobre adolescente.

-¿tu también?...Maldito Kitsune!!! .- dijo con ira.

Sasuke se volteó y le llamó.

-Baka.-le dijo en voz clara.

-Sasuke!!-le gritó enojado.

-bueno, ¿me acompañas o no?-dijo sasuke a Naruto, de pronto.

Naruto se desarmó. Lo miró desconfiado y se le acercó bastante.

-¿qué me dijiste?-preguntó el rubio con sus ojos juntos.

-¿vienes a comer conmigo o no?-le pregunto como si no fuera nada importante.

-bueno…-su estomago rugió un poco.-

-eso es un si-dijo sasuke tratando de reír.

Caminaron unas 10 cuadras, sin hablar. Naruto se fue observando a Sasuke por 15 minutos, contemplando su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos fríos y levemente rasgados, sus labios delgados y rojos, su piel blanca y fina. Vio un principio de vello facial en el mentón que le saco una risa.

-¿de que te ríes?-consultó sasuke.

-estas hecho todo un hombre después de todo.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa que derritió lo helado del corazón de sasuke.

-eeh… ¿por que lo dices?-preguntó nervioso.

-por nada en especial, solo que estás más alto…-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-es verdad, he crecido desde la última vez…-le dijo serio.

-¿y yo?-preguntó Naruto Azoradísimo.

-tu que… ¿Qué?-preguntó sasuke.

-¿como estoy?-dijo poniendo sus ojos a tono de seducirlo.

Estas hermoso, lo más hermoso de la tierra, tus ojos azules, tu cabello rubio, tu cuerpo atlético y esa cara hermosa, tus labios rojos sensuales y tu mirada…pensaba para si.

-haz crecido bastante, Baka-le dijo sasuke callando lo que pensaba.

-cierto…-dijo Naruto.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de sasuke.

-es tu casa.-dijo naruto.

-ustedes la han mantenido desde que me fui. Gracias por eso.-dijo el uchiha.

-si…por si llegabas, encontrarías todo igual.

-pasa, por aquí.-indicó sasuke con cortesía.

-gracias.-dijo Naruto quitándose las sandalias.

Sasuke lo hizo pasar a la cocina para que se sentara y le sirvió un tazón de buen ramen.

- AMO EL RAMEN…mmm!!!-gritó Naruto, aunque en verdad amaba mas otra cosa…

- lo sé, por eso lo hice.-dijo sasuke sonriendo levemente.

Naruto comió rápidamente y sin querer derramó un vaso de agua y mojó la ropa de sasuke.

-Baka, debes comer con más cuidado-dijo sasuke molesto.

-oh, lo siento, déjame ayudarte…-dijo Naruto en un intento por secar a sasuke.

El rubio tomó una toalla y la deslizó suavemente en las piernas de Sasuke, gesto inocente que sería detonante de una reacción en cadena de las Hormonas de Sasuke.

Naruto estaba en una posición un tanto comprometedora (de rodillas) y sasuke solo miraba la acción. Naruto ni siquiera se había fijado en el detalle de lo que hacía.

Para Sasuke era lo más cercano a una fantasía erótica.

Naruto se volteó a observarlo a la cara, y vio que algo raro le sucedía al moreno. Esa cara es igual a la que pone Ero Sennin cuando ve chicas desnudas.

Por la posición en la que estaba, la sangre se le agolpó en el rostro dándole a sus mejillas un fascinante tono rojizo.

-mírate…-dijo Sasuke medio Pervertido.

-¿ah?-consultó Naruto con una inocencia absurda.

-acércate, un poco más…tengo que decirte algo.-dijo sasuke en un tono claramente sensual.

-yo…ejem, bueno.-dijo Naruto con sus ojos bien abiertos y de un lindo tono índigo que se fue tornando agitado como el oceano.

-tengo algo que decirte, desde hace mucho que lo tengo guardado, y creo que ya estás listo para que lo diga. Lo que te quiero decir viene de mi corazón y no de mi mente.

No quiero que me digas nada ni tampoco quiero que sientas algo, es mi oportunidad de Decirte que te Amo, Naruto Uzumaki, desde que te conocí esa mañana en la academia…mi corazón sigue el tuyo como una polilla dando vueltas alrededor de un bombillo.

-ese ejemplo tan raro.- le dijo naruto riendo.

- para que hablo.-dijo sasuke con su típica cara de "da igual, no lo entendió".

-cállate y dame un beso entonces, Sasuke Uchiha. –Naruto cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los de sasuke y solo bastó el contacto mas leve para que no se separaran, eran como un imán.

Los labios de naruto eran absorbidos por los de sasuke, en una vorágine de pasión sasuke deslizaba su mano por la espalda del rubio adolescente sintiendo el cuerpo tibio del dieciséis añero, su piel lisa y erizada por un escalofrío de lujuria y de deseo se tensaba y relajaba al tener contacto con la mano huesuda y blanca de su Joven amor. Sasuke deslizó su mano por el costado del pecho de Naruto-kun, haciendo su mano pasar por la calamina de sus costillas, cosa que hizo a naruto gemir levemente, lleno de goce.

La mano de sasuke siguió recorriendo el pecho de Naruto y rozó con destreza y suavidad las rosadas tetillas del rubio. Naruto rio y mordió el labio de sasuke en protesta por tanto placer conferido. Sasuke hizo pausa digna de un Sadomasoquista y observó a Naruto un poco.

-adoro tus ojos, ese color, azul del mar y del cielo, en el medio estoy yo, en la tempestad de tu mirar, me vuelves loco, amor mío.

-que estás diciendo…que es eso tan ridículo…jaja-dijo Naruto nervioso.

-tu sabes…lo que es.-dijo sasuke besándole el cuello. El cuello largo de naruto era la posadera perfecta para una tonelada de besos por dar, los labios húmedos del uchiha bajaban por esa curva hasta los hombros frágiles del joven rubio. Sasuke siguió bajando por el pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo. Un ombligo situado sobre una minúscula colina, como si fuera un cráter extinto, pero se llenaría de la saliva del Uchiha.

Por así decirlo a Naruto se le levantó el ánimo…eh, y otras cosas, al punto de ser evidente para el propio Sasuke.

-¿que tenemos aquí?-le preguntó tocando la entrepierna de naruto, aun sin desvestir.

-¿eso?, no es nada, de veras.-dijo tosiendo de la vergüenza.

-donde está el botón de tu pantalón…-dijo sasuke tocando el vientre de Naruto, causándole cosquillas.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que el Ramen pasó a la historia aquí...en fin, es increible lo que hacen ellos solitos. No me gusta usar el de veras pero a veces sirve, y no con el fin de reemplazar el Dattebayo u otras, es que ahí donde la usé estaba bieen!.**

**Ahora adivinen que Rayos viene...el Amado Lemon, que nunca antes hice, es mi "primera lemo-vez" disfrutenlo tanto como yo, jaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y de nadie mas...ahora, yo solo creo Fanfics para Fans, de un Fan. :-3_**

* * *

** Capítulo 5: Que no me duela…o me las vas a pagar!!**

Sasuke detuvo la busqueda del botón y lo remplazó por la exploracion lingual del vientre y dorso del rubio Naruto....

-Que cosquillas-decía Naruto al sentir la lengua del moreno inmiscuirse en su suave vientre.

-ahora vas a sentir mas que unas simples cosquillas…jeje.

-ay…M. me me estás volviendo loco.-le dijo Naruto entrecortado.

-¿¿Estás caliente amor??-preguntaba Sasuke con ardor.

-¡¡Baka!! Desabrochas tú o yo…elije que estoy hasta las masas…de caliente…-le dijo naruto muy rojo

-ahí voy.-dijo Sasuke-kun… le fue bajando los pantalones naranjos suavemente, que con la fricción generaba sonidos de chispas. Se le asomó el elástico del bóxer, y se deleitó un poco ante el modelito.

-¿que miras tanto?-preguntó Naruto-kun riéndose medio nervioso.

-tu cuerpo…es una maravilla, gracias Kami-Sama por este chico…-dijo serio como siempre.

-que ánimo…-le contestó juntando los ojos.

-lo siento, este…sigamos con lo nuestro.-dijo sasuke empuñando sus manos a la obra.

Poso ambas manos en las caderas del rubio jovencito y las deslizó por sus piernas, sintiendo toda esa bella musculatura, y cada detalle de su piel.

-¿puedo?, digo, si no te molesta…-le consultó sasuke a Naruto, para dejarlo desnudo.

-¡¡¡¡que rayos esperas, baka!!!!!-le gritó Naruto.

Sasuke-kun se hizo la idea clara y precisa, debía ser rápido. Hacía calorcito ya y estaba en llamas a decir verdad. Le arrancó de golpe la ropa interior verde esmeralda, muy a tono con ese frondoso cabello dorado lustroso. Y ahí estaba el GRAN trofeo, erguido como la torre de Tokio, Sasuke sintió que iba a llorar de la felicidad.

-que cosa tan grande…-dijo sasuke impactado.

-no es para tanto…de veras.-dijo apenado.

Sasuke se le acercó (al trofeo) y lo agarró como si fuera una manga para hacer merengue…lo acerco a su boca húmeda y le pasó la lengua en la cima de ese monumento fálico. Naruto se estremeció y lanzó un leve gemido de placer.

-ooh!!-gimió Naruto, mientras Sauce-kun engullía todo el miembro y succionaba haciendo estallar de placer a Naruto. Que es todo eso…Naruto analizaba el placer, pero era tan inmenso que sintió a Kami-sama hablarle al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo y le hizo encorvarse de una forma anti natural.

-Mi amor…Naruto…-decía Sasuke al rubio que en ese instante viajaba por cualquier mundo.

-¿ah?-dijo Naruto volviendo en si.

-dame un beso, uno Bueno.-le pidió el moreno. Naruto acerco nuevamente sus labios e hizo presente y sin invitación a su lengua, que hurgaba por la boca del Uchiha.

Sasuke, quien no pierde el tiempo, incorporó su lengua al juego y sintió a Naruto como rozaba frenético su lengua contra la suya...

Sasuke decidido separó amablemente a su amante de ojos azules y lo lanzó a la cama con mucho talento. Sasuke se empezó a desvestir muy sensual, frente a su antiguo compañero de equipo y le fue enseñando su pecho, sus brazos y al final su cuerpo completo. Naruto también se impresionó con lo que vio entre las piernas del joven moreno.

-¡¡¡y tu de que te quejas, si es enorme!!! Maldito Sasuke…eso es más de lo esperable ( y aconsejable claro jeje)-Naruto se sintió intimidado ante el potente miembro pero al tiempo mismo sentía ganas de tocarlo y otras cosas sucias.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se acercó a naruto, quien a regañadientes lo miraba, impávido por grosero porte. Por su parte, el Uchiha deslizó su mano por la espalda de Naruto hasta que toco territorio desconocido.

-que estás haciendo…no…noo-dijo el rubio medio violentado por un dedo que acariciaba su pequeña entrada.

-es suave ahí atrás…tu trasero es tan redondo como una pelota Naruto-kun

-baka…-dijo Naruto mirándolo con lujuria.

-¡Nalgas de acero!-gritó Sasuke dándole una nalgada inocente. Ambos de rodillas en la cama estaban mirándose con pasión y todo eso, hasta que al fin llegó el golpe Hormonal que Sasuke necesitaba para tomar la iniciativa. Tomó a Naruto y se lo puso pegado a su cara, listo a plantarle el beso mas caliente.

-¿que quieres hacerme?-preguntó con malicia Naruto.

-Adivina…-le respondió sonriendo, algo no muy común en él.

Naruto estaba casi montado en sasuke, y era obvio lo que seguiría. El rubio sonrió y se le acerco al oído derecho de Sasuke.

-mas vale que no me duela… o me las vas a pagar de por vida!!!.-le dijo con tono sugerente. Sasuke tenía una mano sobre el casi despoblado y rubio pubis de Naruto y lo miraba con amor.

-no te va a doler.-le dijo serio, pero seguro. Naruto se preparó tomando una bocanada de aire antes de la primera envestida. Sasuke acomodó al rubio y comenzó a introducir su miembro por aquel sendero prohibido. El corazón de ambos latía rápido, irrigando la complejidad de sus cuerpos unidos en una sola cosa, el Amor (que cursi…pero real si si). Habiendo ingresado Sasuke dentro de Naruto, el rubio emitió un sonido diferente, era entre un quejido de dolor y de placer. Casi mudo, pero audible. Al mover su pelvis, Naruto estalló en el mas grave alarido que sasuke oyó.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!-Gritó potentemente el rubio como si su cuerpo se fuera a partir.

-Gomen…-dijo sasuke apenado.

-¡¡¡no te detengas maldito Sasuke Uchiha, sigue así y te ganaras un premio!!!!-le gimió Naruto, en una actitud absolutamente Orgásmica. El tímido Sasuke empezó a penetrarlo frenético ante el petitorio de Naruto.

-NARUTO-KUN…ESTÁS TAN ESTRECHO,¡¡¡ DEMONIOS!!!- Exclamó Sasuke ante la condición física de Naruto.

-SASUKE…AH…AH…ME DUELE…ME GUSTA…¡¡¡OOOOOH!!!-gemía Naruto mientras Sasuke clavaba hondo en el cuerpo frágil del adolescente.

-AAAH me voy….me voy…-dijo casi sin aliento el moreno.

-ADENTRO NO…tarde… -dijo el rubio que tambien eyaculó en el cuerpo del moreno.

Una pausa los hizo enfriar la cabeza…literalmente.

-ay, me dejaste lleno de tu semilla…maldito Baka.-reclamó Sasuke.

-y tu de que te quejas…al menos eso sale mas rápido.-dijo un rubio medio molesto por que estaba todo pegajoso por dentro.

Habiéndose limpiado un poco, ambos se recostaron y se besaron tiernamente. Naruto que es muy sensible le preguntó con un tono angustiado si se iba o se quedaba.

-¿ te vas?- preguntó Naruto algo complicado...

-pero contigo, respondio sasuke, quien le besó los labios por última vez.

* * *

**ahí estuvo, ojalá les haya agradado...jeje, muy lindo.**

**Todavía faltan mas momentos de Amor y de Pasión, misiones ninjas y otros romances de sus amigos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO ES MI IDOLO Y YO TRATO DE RECREAR HISTORIAS PARA FANS, que no son reales(aunque lo quisiera mas k nada) ...DE PARTE DE OTRO FANS MAS. XD!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Fuego y Aire.**

Naruto estaba confuso por la declaración de Sasuke…si se había ido para alejarse de él, por que ahora le quiere…que trama el Uchiha. Naruto se puso pensativo, mientras Sasuke prendía una pipa graciosa.

-Tú no fumabas…-le dijo Naruto serio.

-Es un vicio malo, pero me calma un poco la ira.-le respondió apenado.

-¿sientes ira aún contra Itachi-san?-preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

-es el motivo por el que vine a buscarte. No solo es por que estoy enamorado de ti. Tú eres un Ninja muy fuerte, y yo también, he pensado en una frase de Orochimaru, que me dijo antes de morir por mi Chidori…"tu eres el fuego mi genio…el niño de las 9 colas es el aire, juntos pueden acabar con cualquiera, hasta con akatsuki"

-pero entonces que tengo que hacer…digo yo no se si pueda, yo igual te seguiré, incluso arriesgando mi vida por ayudarte.

-yo voy a estar aquí, pero voy muchas misiones, volveré como Shinobi de la aldea.

Naruto entendía poco como de costumbre, pero no se puso a preguntar que hacer.

-siempre tuve la sensación de que esa sucia víbora de Orochimaru quiso separarnos, tal vez potenciado por nuestros poderes.-le comentó Naruto, mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Sasuke.

-es verdad, era por eso.-dijo Sasuke serio.

-te Amo.-le dijo el rubio sonriendo como todo un Baka.

-me encanta esa sonrisa estúpida.- le respondió con un beso de esos que te derriten la mente. Jugaron un rato más pero Naruto se marchó.

------al día siguiente----

Sakura estaba en la entrada del departamento de Naruto. Toco la puerta suavemente, pero no había respuesta. Con la paciencia que le identifica agarró a patadas la puerta.

-jeje, Sakura-chan, buenos días.-dijo apenado, con su pijama puesto aún.

-¡¡CHA!! , anda a bañarte rápido que Tsunade-sama nos espera.-ella le miró con disimulado deseo.

-si, lo se…-dijo sacándose el pijama a la vista de la Haruno.

-maldito exhibicionista, desvístete en el baño.-dijo impaciente y algo nerviosa.

-lo siento…upssss….-dijo riendo por la cara con la que Sakura lo miraba

Naruto se metió al agua y Sakura se sentó en el comedor.

-está bien bueno Naruto, jejeje, esa sucia de Ino tenía razón…y yo, que sínica, diciendo que no…jaja, supiera que estoy con Naruto Desnudo al lado prácticamente. Bueno, en el baño, lo se…y si lo hago salir…jeje, veamos.-Sakura levantó una pierna y la llenó de chakra para devolverla al suelo, la idea era simular un terremoto. Y lo hizo.

-Saaakuraaa-Chaaan!!!! .-gritó el rubio tomando una toalla y cubriendo sus presas para ver a Sakura.

-¿Ne estás bien? –pregunto naruto con tono grave.

Se tornó silenciosa la habitación. Sakura observó a Naruto y pegó un grito que parecía de alegría más que de susto.

-¡¡¡TOMA!!! , por pasarte de listo.-Sakura le dio una paliza al pobre rubio, pero no tan fuerte, ya que vio harto y estaba agradecida…

-tienes sangre en tu nariz…-dijo Naruto a una Sakura supuestamente molesta.

-me golpee recién.- Sakura mintió por supuesto…de golpe nada, solo fue de Pervertida. A veces las chicas tambien quieren mirar…pensó Sakura sonriendo. Tiernamente observó a Naruto, en sus impávidas miradas perdidas del azul intenso, ella también se sumergía en esos ojos bellos.

-¿te lavaste los dientes, te cambiaste la ropa interior y tomaste algo de desayuno?-le preguntó Sakura como si ella fuera su madre.

-Todo en orden general.-respondió como todo un soldado.

-bien mi sargento, vamos a ver a La Comandante.-dijo riendo y marchando. En el camino fueron apareciendo los otros integrantes de la reunión.

-hola.-dijo Shino Aburame.

-hola tú.-dijo Naruto sin recordar aún su nombre.

-que cruel eres Naruto-kun, aun no me reconoces.

-¿Shino?-dijo una voz femenina.

-Hinata-hime…un placer.-dijo educadamente Shino.

-Na...Naruto-kun…ho…hola.- dijo muy complicada.

-¡¡¡Hinata!!!, tanto tiempo, ¿como estás?-dijo el rubio abrazándole.

-bieeeen.-dijo desmayada y colorada como una frutilla (Fresa en Chile).

Aparecieron más y más chicos a saludar a Naruto.

-por si acaso, yo ya se que Sasuke está aquí…-dijo Naruto.

-ay, no quisimos ocultarlo, pero era por tu bien.-dijo Sakura arrepentida.

-no te preocupes.-dijo Naruto, alegre como nunca. Pese al susto de ayer y de la leve molestia de hoy en su parte trasera, estaba contento de que Sasuke estuviera aquí.

A lo lejos apareció Shikamaru, el chico que más le gustaba a Naruto luego de Sasuke.

-Naruto, como te ha ido…-dijo Shikamaru seriamente.

-aquí con mucho trabajo de la academia. Estoy ayudando a Iruka-sensei con los chicos del curso de Konohamaru, jeje.

-que problemático, detesto los niños tanto como a mi madre y a…-no terminó la frase por que apareció la persona en cuestión.

-Ino…suéltame.-dijo Shikamaru tratando de zafarse de la chica.

-ay Shikamaru, yo no te voy a soltar…por si aparece esa perra de Temari…huelo a kilómetros su apestoso olor…uy, hablando de pestes…la frente de rodilla está aquí…-dijo burlándose de la amplia frente de Sakura.

-Ino!!-gritó Sakura con fuego en los ojos. Pelaron un rato, hasta que Sakura saco cierto tema de Naruto a colación, y se unió Hinata e incluso Ten-Ten al cotilleo. Hacían un sonido como de gallinas cacareando y ese sonido llegó a oídos de los muchachos.

Las risas en el aire se disiparon ante la aparición de Sasuke-kun.

-Que…eh…buenos días.-dijo sasuke sin reír.

-Sa…SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron Ino y Sakura, olvidando de golpe la conversación. Sasuke saludó a todos menos a Naruto. Lo observó y le guiñó un ojo.

-maldito uchiha…me las vas a pagar, si…-dijo naruto en voz baja.

-están todos.-dijo Sasuke,-incluyendo el fenómeno de circo y el payaso de cabello rubio.-dijo dirigiéndose a Sai y Naruto.

-es bastante antipático tu novio, Naruto.-dijo sai en voz baja.

-no es mi novio, y es un pesado y un engreído…lo detesto…-dijo  
Naruto con rabia, y con amor también.

-oye, uchiha, ¿tu te refieres a mis dibujos o no?-dijo Sai, serio.

-y a tu ropa, si te quieres ver bien cámbiate eso tan feo que traes.-dijo con un tono de cretino insoportable.

-tienes muy malos modales para ser de tan fina familia.-dijo Sai, fríamente.

-es de familia.-dijo Naruto burlándose.

-Baka.-dijo Sasuke serio, sin darle importancia.

-te dije que me las ibas a pagar…prepárate.-le dijo Naruto al oído, con un tono sensual que hizo tiritar a Sasuke. Naruto estaba extrañamente nervioso y mas que nada deseaba que el mundo se detuviera un segundo para arrojarle un beso a su amado moreno.

En La entrada de la gran oficina Hokage se encontraba la mismísima Tsunade, Godaime Hokage-Sama, vestida elegante, o diferente, como preparada para un evento especial.

-han llegado el Fuego y el Aire a tiempo.-dijo seriamente.-pasen todos por favor.-

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado...yo creo que seguiré esto, me encanta escribir este fic y amo las millones de aventuras que Naru y sasu podrán tener... falta poco para leer "eso". El capi 7 se viene **

**ESCRIBANME UN COMENTARIO SI PUEDEN PA ALENTARME UN POKITIKO :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La reunión en el Salón de Fuego.

Tsunade impresionó con la frase a los amantes. Era hace nada que lo habían conversado. ¿¿Tanto sabía Tsunade?? A Naruto le entró un temor natural, como de invasión a la privacidad. Le olía a ANBU. No…seguro que era coincidencia. Pero era raro.

-avanza Baka, te vas a quedar atrás como siempre.-dijo Sasuke con una mirada furtiva.

-ya voy.-le respondió con energía. El rubio le miró caminar por el pasillo curvado del gran complejo Hokage, con la gracia de un Uchiha, era su amor quien caminaba delante de él.

-están todos, según veo.-dijo Tsunade hablando golpeado.

-si.-le dijo Sakura tomando un listado de nombres.

-gracias Sakura. Ustedes se preguntan que por que los he citado…bueno, yo quiero formar un escuadrón para derrotar a Akatsuki. De una buena vez.

-Si, y requiere de todos nosotros.-completó Sakura.

-Confío en sus habilidades, y en la capacidad de análisis de Shikamaru. Por eso los voy a unir en este grupo de elite. Déjenme ver:

En primer lugar está Shikamaru Nara, quien será el capitán…luego quiero a Sasuke Uchiha y a Neji Hyuga como las herramientas de enfrentamiento Directo, tras ellos están Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki, quien ha desarrollado nuevas técnicas de ataque…solo debes tener cuidado con el tema del biju…ojo a ese asunto para evitar conflicto. Tras el grupo tenemos para rastreo a Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame quienes se encargarán de analizar riesgos y encuentros clave a distancia. Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka se encarguen de asuntos médicos, pero confío en el poder ofensivo que yo misma le he dictado a Haruno y que les será de infinita ayuda en momentos de crisis.- Dijo con tono de orgullo Tsunade. –Chōji Akimichi, tu serás el encargado de mantener a margen al enemigo y tú Kiba, espero puedas ayudar a Hinata y a Shino con el rastreo.

En fin, cada uno de ustedes puede pelear dadas las circunstancias.

Ahora, quiero que oigan la información recopilada por Sasuke en el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru.

Todos dirigieron la vista a los ojos rasgados del palidecido Uchiha, sobretodo Naruto-kun, quien apoyó el codo mostrando total interés, como podría pensarse en un lógico acto de atención y amor.

-bueno, yo creo que debiera partir por dar una explicación. Es cierto que me largué de aquí y que le hice daño a muchos de ustedes con mi partida, pero como ninja que soy no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de perfeccionar mis técnicas, aunque es verdad que Orochimaru no era el mejor sensei del mundo…en sentido estricto de la palabra. Mayormente avancé solo por el mundo, y continué haciéndolo hasta que las intenciones de Orochimaru se volcaron en la impaciente necesidad de usar mi cuerpo. Yo antes había notado que él quiso usarme, tal como si fuera un recipiente…cosa que no soy. En fin, el grupo raíz me tiene fichado y eso me importa poco.-dijo mirando fríamente a Sai.

-¿Qué sabes de Akatsuki?-preguntó Sakura, algo impaciente.

-es una Organización con fines de Lucro, se que desean apoderarse de este mundo y crear una suerte de empresa de la guerra. Los altos mandos nunca han sido vistos pero se que algún día los cazaremos. Debemos a lo menos desarmarlos, desarticularlos. Puedo decirles que eliminando a mi hermano Itachi , significará una gran perdida para la organización. El Sharingan es poderoso como lo he comprobado, pero tiene un gran defecto, así como el Byakugan es capaz de controlar el campo visual a un radio de casi 360º hay un punto ciego que puede ser letal para el usuario. Como bien saben el hacer estos Dojutsu produce un gran dolor, pero su efectividad los hace necesarios para acabar con los enemigos. En mi caso, el mangekyō Sharingan debe usarse poco, pues el exceso de este produce a la larga ceguera y agotamiento progresivo de las células de la cornea.

He estudiado que en las 100 primeras aplicaciones es efectivo, pero pasado ese número se vuelve peligroso para el medio y el usuario. Algún antepasado quedó atrapado en un genjutsu y murió sin hablar o comer…es así. Creo.- y lo dice apenado ya que no era su costumbre.- que la ayuda de ustedes sería indispensable.

-¿Qué hay del asunto del Kyuubi?, eso debe ser punto central de tu investigación.- le dijo Shikamaru muy atento a las indagaciones del Uchiha.

-bueno, ese es un punto importante...Mis antepasados tenían la habilidad de crear un lazo optico con las bestias y dominar su caracter iracundo. En especial el carácter de Kyuubi.

-y su Jinchuuriki???-preguntó Neji. Naruto tosio amargamente ante las miradas incomodas de sus compañeros.

-tan oportuno como siempre Neji-san- dijo Naruto irónicamente, tratando de disimular su desagrado.

- lo siento, solo preguntaba...- le respondio apenas apenado. Sasuke cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos se fijó en el gran salón rojo. todos eesos cuadros de Antiguos Ninjas. había uno que le recordaba a su Naruto... era el cuarto Hokage, quen selló el Kyuubi en Naruto.  
Aunque había algo en esos ojos azules y mirada constante que le recordaban la tenacidad de su amante. el cabello claro y alguna expresion que le hizo tiritar. ademas ya sabía que era su padre (el de Naruto) y eso lo perturbaba bastante. lo otro que hizo viajar a Sasuke en ese lugar fue el hecho de que quizás cuantas veces su padre y su hermano se reunieron en este mismo salón a debatir temas de la aldea, negocios, tratados y conflictos armados, del Señor feudal, etc... el negocio de la guerra era fructifero para las aldeas ninjas, pero era mortal para la unidad de las mismas. el precio de la guerra es justamente el dinero. la avaricia ya ha acabado con muchas personas, y no puede permitir que eso siga. sasuke entendía al fin los sentimientos de Naruto hacia la gente. Antes lo entendió con los niños que reclutaba Orochimaru, ahora entiende que es su deber proteger a su gente para que hombres malvados no destruyan las ilusiones de toda una generacion.

-Sasuke...Sasuke...-le dijo Naruto tratando de despertar a Sasuke.

-eh??-dijo este abriendo los ojos...

-Baka.-le dijo naruto riendo. No era común ver a un distraido sasuke respondiendo así. el Amor y la madurez estaban surtiendo efecto.

-dobe...-le dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó. Fue lo suficientemente notorio como para que Naruto se sonrojara...

-bien, yo creo poder ayudar a Naruto si el me lo permite.-dijo Sasuke refieriendose a la pregunta de Neji.

Naruto creyo ver el sharingan de 3 aspas de Sasu girar lentamente, apenas un segundo. Se sintió intimidado.

-Me vas a ayudar?? como???-preguntó Naruto observandolo fijo.-

-yo creo que podemos practicar un poco su fusion de Chakra y darle algo de mi poder Uchiha para controlar al Zorro.

-mmm...-respondió Naruto aún recordando la "tranferencia de datos" que tuvieron el dia anterior, con cierto dolor.

-todos ayudamos...-dijo de golpe Hinata avergonzada como siempre.- a Naruto....

-gracias Hinata por tu apoyo- le dijo Naruto sonriendole. Sasuke se puso un poco celoso y juntó sus manos cerca de su cara para rematar dandole un golpe a Naruto en el pie.

-no me golpees...outch!!-dijo sin entender por que le dio un pisotón.

-dobe.-Sasuke le miró lascivamente como deseando hacerlo otra vez. Naruto le bajó la vista notando el creciente interés en el otro adolescente.

-Quisiera que todos ustedes entrenaran unas 4 semanas y luego de ello puedan ir a la batalla, pero el modus operandi se lo encargaré a Shikamaru y a Sasuke...-dijo seria Tsunade.  
-De acuerdo, lo haremos así.- le dijo Shikamaru sin vacilar.  
-confío en tu criterio...vayan a descansar por ahora y nos vemos el 1 de Noviembre aquí a las 5 PM.-

Todos fueron abandonando el salón como zombies y casi nadie hablo con Nadie...Naruto iba callado mirando por la ventana como las últimas hojas caían cubriendo el verde cesped del parque central de la aldea. Sasuke se quedo mirando a Naruto mas interesado en su amor que en las hojas que caían.

-algo va a pasar, Sasuke....-dijo el Rubio seriamente.  
-no digas estupideces, yo estoy aqui y no dejaría que algo te pasara.


End file.
